


New Year's Welcome

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9230759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #173: “And now we welcome the new year, full of things that have never been”― Rainer Maria Rilke, Untransfigure, InsecureBeta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #173: “And now we welcome the new year, full of things that have never been”― Rainer Maria Rilke, Untransfigure, Insecure
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

New Year’s Welcome 

~

“How long are we staying?” Severus asked Harry under his breath. 

“I promised Kingsley we’d stay through his toast.” 

Severus groaned. “When’s that?” 

“Midnight, presumably.” 

“Salazar.” 

“A toast!” Kingsley raised his glass, and everyone in the room followed suit. “I thought I’d do this before midnight, as we’ll all be too busy snogging then to care.”

Everyone laughed.

“Ask and you shall receive,” murmured Harry, raising his glass. He nudged Severus, who rolled his eyes but held up his glass nevertheless. 

“And now we welcome the new year, full of things that have never been. Happy New Year, everyone!” 

Everyone cheered, and as they all drank, Severus made a face. 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked. 

“This champagne’s execrable,” Severus muttered. 

Harry laughed softy. “Want me to transfigure it into something else for you?” 

“Unless you can make it into Old Ogden’s fifty year old single malt, no.” 

Harry shook his head. “That’s a bit beyond my abilities.” 

Taking another sip, Severus winced, handing him the flute. “Fine, do your worst.” 

Rolling his eyes, Harry murmured something over the glass, handing it back. “Try that.” 

Severus sipped gingerly, blinking. “Not undrinkable.” 

“Thank Merlin. I’m pants at Untransfiguration.” 

“Don’t be insecure,” Severus said, finishing it off. “In fact, you could even make more if you were so inclined.” He held up his glass. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “I could. Does that mean we’re staying?” 

“It would be rude to leave so soon.” Severus smirked. “Plus, someone mentioned midnight snogging.” 

“I thought you’d missed that.” 

“Have I ever missed an opportunity to snog you?” Severus murmured.

Harry pretended to consider the question. “Well, there were those months I hung about your shop, hoping you’d notice me—”

Severus hummed. “I definitely noticed.” 

“Good.” Leaning in, Harry kissed him. 

“Trust you to get started before the actual appointed time,” Severus laughed against his lips. “They say whatever you’re doing at midnight on New Year’s Eve is what you’ll be doing the rest of the year.” 

“Perfect.” Harry chuckled. “Start as you mean to go, that’s what I say.” 

“In that case,” purred Severus. “Let’s go. I plan to do more than just snog you all year.” 

“Brilliant!” 

And so they did. 

~


End file.
